Kazwhoie?
by Zorble
Summary: Trouble and strife ensues when Banjo forgets everything! Will Kazooie be able to jog his memory? Read to find out!
1. Banjo lost it

Hiya, Banjo fans of the world! This is mah first attempt at Fanfictionizationnessocity (a really big and fancy word my sister sort of came up with), so don't spare me the criticism! Flame me! Tell me about myself! Though constructive critiques would be preferable...

Whatever. Just read!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Kazooie? What are you doing over here?"

The bright orange breegull started at the honey bear's voice. She hadn't heard him approaching. "Oh, hi Banjo," she said with a hint of impatience in her voice, "I'm trying to think of a way we can move these boulders. Nothing, not even my grenade eggs will move them!"

Banjo looked up at the large pile of rocks blocking the tunnel into Jinjo Village and frowned. "Why do you want to go there?" he asked as he adjusted the sleeves of his suit jacket, which went very nicely with his yellow shorts, he thought.

"I'm sick of this dullness."

"Kazooie!" said Banjo reproachfully, "We just finished another great adventure! Can't you relax?"

"No. It always happens, Banjo. We start out all lazy, eventually get back in shape , kick Grunty's butt, then sit around bored with our lives, until we both start to sink back into a state of dull acceptance."

Banjo honestly didn't understand most of the words Kazooie used, but he got the gist. He scratched his head and tried to come up with a good retort. "uh–– but this is what all video game characters strive for–"

"What, BOREDOM?!" screeched the bird, shocking Banjo, "Didn't you notice how FAT you were before LOG came around? Let's just... i dunno, run around the old worlds! Y' know, just for old times sake! At least then we'll be in shape when Winkybuns comes back."

"Well... ok. But how are we going to move this mess?" he kicked lightly at the pile of rocks blocking the tunnel.

"I'm still working on that," she replied, with a hidden smirk. She knew she'd eventually get him to agree to an adventure. "Nothing seems to budge them. Grenade eggs don't work, and I doubt the Bill Drill would do much either."

Banjo thought about it. It looked like hard work, the way he scrunched his face up in concentration. Then, in the depths of his confused head, a light flickered into life. He grinned at Kazooie. "Did you keep that old wrench LOG gave you?"

In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, a strange deity named Lord of Games (LOG for short) who consisted of a computer screen that floated and wore a robe, came to Spiral Mountain and sought to settle the conflict between Gruntilda and Banjo. He bequeathed Kazooie with a magical wrench that allowed her to lift objects and build vehicles, which she used to great effect throughout the game.

"No, I tossed the thing out as soon as we got our powers back," she said haughtily, "Didn't I make it clear how much I hated using it?"

"Oh." Banjo's hopeful look of enlightenment died away. But then he got another idea. "I'll be right back!" and he ran back to the house.

Kazooie watched him and shook her head. She sometimes wondered why she put up with him. "But someone's gotta look after the ol' fool," she thought, "or else he might blow up the world."

Banjo came back, puffing and panting, and holding the mysterious wrench in his right hand. He stopped by the moat and waited to catch his breath. Already he was getting out of shape. Maybe some exercise would do him some good...

"We can build a vehicle with this!" he said triumphantly, "one that can break down the boulders!"

"Nope. I refuse to touch that rusty piece of junk," said the bird defiantly. She stuck her beak up in the air to emphasize the fact.

"Kazo–"

"No!"

"Oh... fine, I'll try it then." Banjo glared at her and held the wrench high in the air.

Nothing happened. No light, no noise (except the usual chirping of birds). Kazooie watched bemusedly. "Uh, Kazooie? How–"

"Maybe you should wave it," she suggested in spite of herself. She just wanted to see him stand there and make a fool of himself.

Banjo shrugged and tried it.

"Other way," said the bird, trying hard not to laugh at the look of supreme concentration on his furry face.

He tried it the other way.

"Maybe if you spin it around?"

Banjo was beginning to fell stupid, but he had no idea how Kazooie made the wrench work, so he was left to try her ideas. He twirled the tool in his paw, and it slipped. With a mighty electrical crack, it struck his head, letting off a shower of golden sparks. Banjo yelled in pain and fell backwards into the moat, the wrench flying out of his hand, fell into the soft earth and stuck there, still channeling electricity.

Kazooie burst out laughing and fell on the dirt. She rolled back and forth, screaming her lungs out in mirth. "OH WOW! YOU REALLY ARE STUPID!" she screeched through tears of pain, she as laughing so hard, "You actually fell for it! You–" and then she stopped. Banjo hadn't come back up from the moat. There were no sounds of a struggle or an attempt to climb out.

"Come on, Banjo," she said, though she wasn't laughing any more, "Stop messing around. I know you're there. I'm sorry, I'll show you how the wrench works."

No response. Kazooie began to feel worried. As much as the bear annoyed her, he was still her friend, and she didn't know what SHE would do without him. She crept closer to the moat and peered into it.

Banjo was on the bottom of the moat. He looked up, and tried to signal that he was drowning. Kazooie screeched and dove as far into the water as buoyancy would allow. She grabbed at his backpack with her talons and began to flap wildly. She cleared the water and managed to lift Banjo just high enough over the moat to deposit him on the dry ground.

He fell with a thud and rolled onto his back, coughing. The bird looked over him, worry in her eyes. "Banjo? You ok?"

The honey bear coughed some more, then looked blankly up at the breegull's face.

His lifelong companion looked back at him with a worried half smile. He blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" she said with a weak laugh, "You're fine, right?"

"I... I guess so..." he scratched his head in confusion, "Thanks for saving me, miss... uh... who are you?"

Kazooie stared at him, beak agape. "it's me! Kazooie! Remember me? Plays the kazoo, mouths off to everyone? We've only been with each other for all our lives!"

Banjo shook his head. "I've never met you. Sorry." He looked around. "Where's this place?"

The breegull suddenly realized what had happened. "Banjo... you... you've lost your memory!"

"Have I?" He looked extremely worried about this news, "can you help me find it?"

Kazooie shook her head in frustrated annoyance. Even in this state he was as dull as a butter knife. "Well... I'll try," she said, "Come on. Let's go home and figure this out."

"Great!" he paused. "Where's home?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Oh Noes! Will Banjo ever remember anything? Will Kazooie forsake him and join the army? Will Pigs fly? To find out all this and maybe a little bit more, (minus the army and pigs) tune in next time, for another installment of "Kaz-who-ie?"!!!


	2. I remembered!

Thank you, TwilightVestige for your eagerness in my work. I'll spare you the suspense and get on with the story.

Which, by the way, I am uploading from the library. And since I'm new to this whole thing, I may mess everything up and end up deleting the original. Also, for some ungodly reason, this computer has no spell checker. This will bite and tear at my soul until I can get to a computer that does, but until then, this is what I've got. Read and review! STORY GET!!!

Incidentally, does "Twilight Vestige" mean the same thing as "Fading Dawn"?

-------------------------------------

"See this?" said Kazooie, waving a picture frame in front of Banjo's face.

"Yes..."

"This is your sister, Tooty. Remember her at all?"

"I have a sister?!" said the bear in great surprise, "Cool! Where is she? Is she nice?"

The breegull sighed and glared at her old friend. Nothing she showed him sparked any sort of recognition with him. He failed to identify his old game boy, his old goldfish, Roysten (who somehow managed to survive being eaten by Bottles in Banjo-Tooie), and he certainly didn't remember the picture of the beach where they had learned about Stop n' Swop. She hadn't really expected him to remember that one, though.

"Banjo, you're hopeless," she said.

"What?" he scratched his head in confusion, "but you said I was a bear!"

Kazooie froze as this statement sank into her mind. This was far more serious than she had thought. Not only did Banjo forget who he was, but also what he was. She shook herself back into reality and sighed, trying to control her anger. "I'm going to go outside," she finally announced, "You stay here and try to remember something."

"Ok!" said Banjo, eager to help the bird who, to him, claimed to be his lifelong friend. He sat on the blue chair and thought.

Kazooie shook her head and pushed open the door. Outside it was dark, and the moonlight shone quietly on the peaceful mountain. (Moonlight tends to do that: quietly.)

Kazooie's rage broke forth and she started pacing and hopping all over the place, practically foaming at the beak at her own stupidity. Sure Banjo was an idiot, but he wasn't all that bad. He had been trying to help her get through the tunnel, and if she had only accepted the wrench, instead of making fun of him, he would still know who she was.

"OW!" shrieked Kazooie as she rammed her foot into the wrench, which was still stuck in the ground near the tunnel. She galred at it. The gear eyes gazed back at her blankly, as if to taunt her. She picked it up with her wing and was about to hurl it as far away as she could, when she was suddenly struck with an epiphony.

Banjo had lost his memory when the wrench hit his head. If she could get him to do it again, maybe he would remember everything!

She started to smile at her plan, but suddenly frowned. No, that wouldn't work. She didn't actually like to hurt him. She let out one of her breegull trills and tucked the wrench under her wing. That would have to be Plan B.

She was about to take off for a flight, hoping that the cool breeze would help to relieve her of her troubles, when she heard Banjo's voice calling for her.

"KAZOOIE!" he shouted. She turned and saw him waing at her from the house, silhouetted against the light from inside. "I REMEMBERED SOMETHING!!!"

Kazooie gave a great "BREEEGUULullulllllll!!" in excitement and darted up to him. "What?!" she said breathlessly, "What'd you remember?"

"I remember something... ohhh.. it was... six eggs.... and.... a key? Made of ice. ANd the Eggs were all different colors, and they had a question mark on them." He looked hopefully at the breegull, "Does that help at all?"

Kazooie stared at him, feeling a mixture of annoyance and joy. He HAD indeed remembered something after all. But it HAD to be Stop N' Swop! Ever since Mumbo had shown them the photos, she had been obsessing over the six eggs and the key. Banjo had been mildly curious, but to him, they were just easter eggs and a key, nothing special. Ever since they had found out that Stop n' Swop was a failed attempt at whatever it was that it was suppossed to do, Kazooie had sunk into a state of monotonous daydreaming about what could have been achieved with the seven secret items.

Banjo's smile faded and he looked worriedly at the bird. "That... that doesn't help at all, does it?"

Kazooie started to say something mean, then thought about thius new info. If they were to find the seven items, then maybe they would trigger something in Banjo's memory that would cause him to recall everything.

She grinned. "Banjo? How do you feel about an adventure?"

The honeybear's face lifted in happieness. "Oh boy! When do we go? What are we going to do?"

"We're going to find your memory, and we're leaving now!"

---------------------------------

LE GASP!!! IT'S STOP N' SWOP!!! Will Banjofans everywhere finally see the answer to this conundrum, or will this all end in bitter failure for the great bear and bird duo? Stay tuned to find out, and please leave all flames, comments, reviews and grenades at the front desk on your way out!


	3. The Plot Thickens!

I had extra time, and I made it to a computer WITH a spell checker (confetti)

So in celebration of having a spell checker and in preparation for my sudden upcoming isolation from any computer at all for unspecified periods of time, I present a longer chapter for you all to enjoy!

______________________________________________________

But no sooner had they left the house than it became apparent that Banjo was less than useful. He had forgotten every single move Bottles and JamJars had taught him. He was even beaten up by a Topper as he walked by the first molehill!

"Banjo, you're supposed to hit it, not the other way around!" squawked Kazooie, as she ducked to avoid another blow. The carrot hit Banjo's head instead, and he was knocked to the ground. It didn't hurt him so much, but it was rather embarrassing, to be beaten by a vegetable.

"I'm trying, Kazooie! Really, I am!" He got to his feet and faced the placid carrot.

"Let me take him," said Kazooie, and she waited for him to jump so she could perform her rat a tat rap move.

Next thing she knew, they were on the ground once more. "Banjo! You were supposed to jump!"

"I didn't know that!" he said angrily, "You said you were going to take him, and thought you were going to!"

Kazooie rolled her eyes. She hopped out and whacked Topper with her wing. He instantly fell to pieces and lay there, looking up at her. "That wasn't even a powerful hit," she mumbled to herself, "This is gonna be a long day." She turned to Banjo, who was looking at her sheepishly. "Alright, listen up, Banjo!" she said sternly, "You wanna go on an adventure, right?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Then you need to know some moves. I'll instruct you, since Bottles isn't here."

"Who's Bottles?"

"A mole with anger management problems and a knack for dying at the hands of evil witches," said Kazooie, fully aware that this first trait better described herself. But she never missed an opportunity to insult the mole. "Anyway, first, you need to know how to jump."

And their first day of adventuring was spent with teaching Banjo his old moves. They trudged back to the house, exhausted at their efforts.

Banjo was cheerful. "So tomorrow we can go on our adventure, right?" he asked eagerly.

Kazooie sighed and hopped into the backpack on the hat stand. Only Banjo hadn't put it on the hatstand yet, so she fell onto the floor with a cry.

Banjo watched her confused. "Uh... why'd you do that Kazooie?"

The bird glared at him. "You're supposed to put the pack on the stand!"

"Why?"

"So I can sleep in it!"

"Ohhh....." he pulled off the back pack and placed it on the hatstand. "Like that?"

"Yes." She jumped in and settled down, "Now go to sleep, Banjo."

Banjo, though he wasn't too bright at the moment, did pause to wonder how it had suddenly turned from night to day, and realized that they had just spent an entire day learning. His head hurt with the sudden problem before him. "Kazooie?"

"What?"

"Wasn't it just night?"

"Kazooie poked her head out of the backpack and looked outside. The sun was just now rising. "That's odd," she said, "I don't think I even slept!"

"I don't think I did either," said The confused bear. He sat down on the bead and tried to puzzle it all out. Something faintly tugged on his memory, but he couldn't quite get a grasp of it, and decided that when it decided to cooperate, he would deal with that thought then.

Satisfied that he had just made this painful mental trip in one piece he pulled on the backpack and headed out the door, ready for the promised adventure.

But, of course, Grunty would have to be behind it all. She had been busily slaving away in LOG's video game factory, her punishment for losing to Banjo in their last game. Well, the old hag had naturally been scheming and plotting, and she had figured out a way to exact her revenge.

"Old LOG here thinks he's awfully clever," she cackled to herself, "But he'll be gone with the pull of a lever!" She let off her trademark high-pitched evil witch laugh.

LOG appeared from behind a corner. "Stop that," he said, "It's quite bothersome to the other workers."

Grunty scowled at LOG and said, "But a witch I am, so laugh I must, or surely, this suit will bust!" She knocked one of her green mechanical fingers against the black body of her robotic form, made to look exactly like her former green hag self, minus a proper head, which was floating in a container on top of her body.

"Regardless," he said, "it's annoying. So knock it off." He floated away, humming the Super Mario Land theme to himself, in all its eight bit glory.

The witch glared after him. She would have stuck her tongue out at him, but it's awfully hard to do that when you're only a skull. Instead, she thought dark thoughts and said to herself, "That eight bit menace, with his flowing cape, is about as smart as an ape."

"I heard that, Gruntilda!" he called back.

Grunty turned bak to the control panel, where she was monitoring the situation at Spiral Mountain. "Day it is, but will be dark soon, then sudden rain in the noon!" She pressed a few buttons and chuckled evilly to herself. This was indeed a grand plan, and this time, it couldn't possibly fail.

Well, it could, but that was such a minimal chance, that she discarded the thought of failure. "With his memory gone, and the bird quite mad, I'll make the pair feel really bad!"

"Can... we... hoo... can we... stop for a moment?" panted Banjo, slumping against the wall in Grunty's Lair. They had been moving rocks away from the entrances to Mumbo's Mountain and the rest of the Lair. Kazooie had fired a few of her fire eggs to rekindle the old torches and provide light. Banjo was surprised to see her fire flames from her mouth.

"How'd you do that?"

"What? Oh, they're fire eggs. They're... eggs... made of... fire."

"How do you carry them?"

"*ahem*... anyway, let's get to work on these rocks."

So they had started shifting the boulders, Banjo using his bulk to move some of the bigger ones, Kazooie shoving aside rocks more manageable to her size and strength. By mid day they had cleared away all the ones in front of Mumbo's Mountain.

"Alright, we'll start in there," said Kazooie, "Mumbo's Mountain. We'll talk to Mumbo and get those pictures from him so we'll have a lead to the eggs and key."

Banjo nodded in understanding. "Ok. Who's Mumbo?"

"He's... a... he's a... um... well, he's a shaman. He does magic and stuff."

"Oh, ok." Kazooie jumped back into the pack and they set off for the first world that started the series.

_______________________________________________

Eh, it's a little bit longer. I thought it would be more... more. But, you can't always get what you want in life. Like I want an Xbox360, but noooooooooooooo*AHEM*

Anywhey, I hope you don't think I'm abandoning the story if I can't upload new chapters for a while. I'm gonna keep handwriting the story so that I'll have done something and won't loose interest. And thanks again TwilightVestige (I love your name!!) for your kind words of eager thanks and excitement over my story. I read somewhere here... I think it was Nintendo Nut1 who said it: "Even if you have just ONE fan, you leave, and that fan is disappointed, and that's one person too many. How can you do that to your readers?"

Well said Nintendo Nut1, and I give you full credit for that. I feel that way, so I'm going to stay here and update as often as I possibly can. Don't for one moment think I've forsaken this world!

By the way, she wrote two really good Banjo Fanfics, too. Maybe read those while waiting for me to update?

Ok, I gotta go now! Stay true, stay insane, and always sprinkle pepper in your hair!


	4. The Desert by the Sea

I actually had a chance to upload my story (*much cheering and celebration in mine honor*) so here is the next chapter in my story!

Thanks for the link you sent, Twilight Vestige. I can't imagine it being easy to do that without gagging. I just recently set up a Deviant account, and will have my artwork up soon. Dah!

__________________________________________________________________

"Bear and Bird welcome!" said Mumbo cheerily, "What bring to mountain?"

"Hi, skullface," said Kazooie in her usual greeting, "Banjo here's a little… lost."

Banjo nodded idiotically. "Hiya!" he said, "Why've you got a skull for a head?"

Mumbo stared at Banjo. "What wrong with Bear?"

"He's forgotten pretty much everything in his life," said the bird, "And I have an idea on how we can get it back."

"Oh? What Bird think to do?"

So Kazooie explained her plan to the shaman. Mumbo nodded as the plot unrolled before him. "Mumbo like Bird's plan," he said, "But there problem… big hole in idea."

"What's that?" said Kazooie, her beaky smile falling faster than Grunty did from her tower, "Won't it work?"

"Bird's plan needs Mumbo's pictures," said Mumbo nervously, "but… erm… Mumbo no got pictures any more," he trailed off as Kazooie began to fume.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THEM?!?" she screamed, causing both Banjo and Mumbo to jump, "WHAT ON EARTH COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY DONE WITH THEM?!?!"

"Wumba threw pictures away," he whimpered, hiding behind his chair, "said they worthless."

Kazooie was breathing very hard. Banjo tapped her on the shoulder (for sake of the story we'll say she has one to be tapped).

"What?" she snapped.

"I… I just remembered the first place," he said, struggling to hide a pleased grin. Kazooie gave him a look that mixed shock and exasperation at the same time.

"Where was it?" she asked excitedly.

"It was at a beach—"

"THAT'S TREASURE TROVE COVE!" shrieked Kazooie, fluttering up in the air, "Come on, let's go now!"

She was about to dart outside when a lightning bolt struck right in front of the door. She screeched and dug her talons into the ground to stop herself from going any further. Cautiously she poked her head outside and drew back, dripping wet. "What the—it wasn't raining when we got here!" she said, shaking the water out of her feathers, "there weren't even any clouds!"

Banjo poked his nose outside and looked around. He drew it back completely dry. "What are ya talkin' about, Kazooie?" he said, scratching his head, "There's still no clouds out there." He looked back outside, and gasped as a torrent of rain suddenly decided to fall on him. Just as soon as it had started, the rain ceased, and it became night.

Banjo pulled his soggy head back inside and looked in confusion at Kazooie. "Does… does this happen often?"

"No… no it doesn't…" said Kazooie, "I don't know what's going on." She cast Mumbo a questioning glance.

Mumbo shrugged. "Not know what wrong with weather," he said simply, "Maybe… no, never mind."

"What?" said Banjo.

"Well… maybe Witch is behind changes."

"Yeah right," scoffed Kazooie, rolling her emerald eyes, "and Bottles is the tooth fairy."

"He is?!" said Banjo excitedly, "Whoa! I had no idea I was friends with—"

"That was sarcasm!" said Kazooie giving him a sound thwack over the head with her wing, "I'm joking. Bottles isn't the tooth fairy, and Grunty certainly isn't plotting anything this soon. C'mon, Banjo, we're gonna have to deal with the weather on this adventure."

Banjo was shivering underneath one of the palm trees. He gazed up at the grey sky, from which hailstones the size of cantaloupes ("cantaloupi"?) were hurtling towards the sandy, or in this case, snowy ground. The selfsame snow was at least four feet deep.

"Kkkkkkkazooie?" stammered the frigid bear, "Wwwwwwwhere do we ggggg go nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnow-wuh?"

Kazooie poked her head out and shivered as a blast of cold air hit her. At least she had a warm backpack. "There's an island somewhere in the sea called 'Sharkfood Island'. We get in the cave in the side, climb the tower, and one of the items should be at the top."

"Banjo cast a glance at the solid water. "Well, t-that shouldn't bb-b-b-b-b-bb-b—b-b-be t-t-to hard," he said. White puffs of air escaped his mouth with each word.

As soon as he had said it, the snow melted away, it stopped "hailing", and the sun shone bright and big. A bit larger than normal it seemed. Banjo blinked at the sudden light. He stood up and stepped out of the tree's shade and into the light.

The moment his paw touched the sand in the sunshine it gave a hissing sound. Banjo drew it up in pain and fell back, grasping his hurt foot. "What's up with you?" said Kazooie. She felt a tad worried about this entire situation, and this whole ordeal with Banjo's amnesia was starting to fry her nerves.

"I… I can't walk on it!" said Banjo through tears of pain, "The sand… it's too hot!"

"Oh you're just being stupid again," said Kazooie huffily, "Look, I can touch i- YEEOOWCH!!" She had stuck her wing out and prodded the sunlit sand. The heat was so intense that her feathers had singed and burnt her wing. "This… this isn't good…" she bit her beak (hmmm… that conjures an interesting mental image…) "Banjo, one of us is going to have to stay here. I can't carry you in the air, and you can't go in your backpack with me. I'll… I'll stay here. You can use your backpack to get across the sand."

Banjo thought it over. "I'm not sure… I don't think we should be separated." He looked into Kazooie's bright green eyes, she looked back into his blue eyes… and they both were lost for ideas."

"Maybe…" Banjo climbed up the tree and looked around, "Could we use this?"

Kazooie looked up. She saw his burnt foot. _That doesn't look too good_. "What?"

"It's a metal disk with a picture of a feather on it- OW! Never mind. It's too hot, too." He slid down clutching a burnt finger. Kazooie coughed up an ice egg and handed it to Banjo.

"Here, this should help." He accepted the egg and nursed his hand with it. "I can't leave you here like this, so I guess we're stuck here until the heat dies down."

Banjo nodded silently and leaned against the tree. Kazooie sat down and began to fan herself with her wing.

_It's not so bad_, thought Banjo_, We just need to wait for the weather to change again. Considering that it keeps changing every few minutes, we shouldn't have that long to wait._ He forced a smile and settled into a more comfortable position._________

_______________________________________________________________

Hmm... What does Grunty intend to do with the dupo by changing the weather and time? Find out... at a time... in the FUTURE!!!

READ AND REVIEW

AND FEAR THE FYXEN'S FANTASY!!!


	5. Advancing to the First Secret

I'm lame. I haven't updated this for weeks, and all the people ( only three, i think) are probably wondering, "What the heck happens NOW?!?!" Plus I promised myself and TwilightVestige that this would be updated before Saturday ET, and that wasn't able to happen. So I'm typing up the remainder of this on Saturday at 12:00 on my mom's laptop (which I could get in a whole lot of trouble for being on if I'm caught).

So it is in anticipation of no flames and not getting caught that I present the next chapter of "Kaz-who-ie?"!

________________________

The minutes stretched into hours, and the hours lasted all day. Banjo was sweating heavily, and Kazooie was no better. Finally she turned around and looked at him.

"I'm going for it. I may be totally insane, but I'm gonna carry us out to Sharkfood Island. We NEED to get your memory back, and the weather isn't going to change anytime soon." She stood up, stretched, and climbed into the backpack.

Banjo watched her nervously. "Are you sure? What if you get hurt?"

"I'll heal," she said, as much for her own comfort as for his, "come on. Talon Trot." Banjo slipped his pack on and allowed Kazooie to lift him off the ground.

The moment her talons touched the sand, she felt a surge of unendurable pain that seemed to shoot up her entire leg. Roaring in pain, she booked it, trying her hardest to ignore the searing heat. Banjo winced and started to cry as her shouts of pain escaped her beak. It was just as painful for him to watch someone else suffer, especially on his behalf.

With one mighty screech, the crimson breegull leaped into the water. The plunged into the boiling waters and for a moment felt the freeze of burning. Banjo yelped and paddled furiously towards the massive triangular island labeled "Sharkfood Island". He reached the entrance and heaved himself up, fell down, and lay panting on the cool stone. Kazooie flopped out and lay next to him, breathing weakly.

"We... huh... we made it... breeeeeeeeeeee..." she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. Banjo looked worriedly at her. He was so confused. Unsure just what he should do, he carefully pushed Kazooie back into the back pack, slipped it on again, and headed into the cave. At least he would have a look around.

Banjo peered inside the cave. For some reason it was very well lit, though there was no visible source of light. This hardly concerned Banjo, though. He gazed up at the gigantic tower in front of him, and wondered what on earth it was there for. He walked around it. Several times. Nothing. There were no stairs, no elevators, no mgic carpets, nothing to get them to the top. At least, he was sure the had to get to the top. There certainly couldn't be anything inside the tower.

... could there?

Curious, he began searching for anything that might suggest an kind of door inside the tower. Kazooie woke up and weakly pushed her head out past the flap of his pack and looked around. "Banjo...? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how we get inside this tower. Maybe this is it," he stopped at the green pad with a talon painted on top. He bent down and flipped it over. There was nothing but sand underneath it.

Kazooie tapped Banjo on the shoulder. "Banjo?" she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Look up."

Banjo looked up and let said, "Ooooooohhhhhhhh... er, right... heh..." For there, as you all knew, was one of the many ledges used to climb up to the top of the tower. "Uh... are you strong enough to get us there?" He frowned at her looks of defiance.

"Of course I'm strong enough to get us up there! Step on the pad, let's go!" Banjo shrugged and set his feet on the pad. He bent down, and allowed Kazooie to stretch out her legs. She then lifted him up, bent down, then launched them upwards and onto the first ledge.

As easy as it sounded, it took a lot of energy out of Kazooie, more than she had anticipated. She wasn't so sure they'd be able to make it to the top now.

Banjo seemed to sense this and sat down. "We'll wait a few minutes. You're not strong enough." Kazooie looked carefully at him. Something didn't quite add up. If Banjo really had lost his memory, he shouldn't have been acting this way. He always thought of everyone else, before himself. But shouldn't he have forgotten that trait? Or perhaps it was true what people said about the bear's heart. Maybe his was a proverbial "golden heart", and his entire nature was that of goodness.

She shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. If this was all an elaborate act to try to show Kazooie something, she was determined to not learn anything. She smiled to herself. _That'll be the day_, she thought, _when I let him teach ME something._

____________________________

I'll bet you're all sitting at you're computers with this on your faces:

O.o

Admit it. That last chapter made no sense. It's a Saturday Night Special, so blame my lack of time managment and the three cans of Doctor Pepper I had if you don't like this chapter.

Again, a big thanks to all you who put up with me, especially you, Twi.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I'm ot making an promises as to when that will be, though. ust keep checking, and maybe I'll have updated it again.


End file.
